Risembool Rangers vs Miniskirt Army
by ScrollPirate
Summary: A bunch of songs I've written for the MSA and RR.  PS:  I am NOT  a skirt, but I respect them, I'm a full blooded Ranger.
1. Red Dawn

**My Risembool Ranger Anthem**

Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
Our Fuhrer leads the way  
Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
We can never go astray

Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
We will never grow weary  
Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
Of eating Milky Whey Darks

Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
Sour Straws we bring  
Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
Fuhrer Vic leads the way

Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
We will always win  
Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
At a game of Risemball

Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
This is our Anthem Cry  
Red Dawn, Red Dawn  
For the one of whom we follow...

RED DAWN! (shouted)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(um... yeah... I know it's not very good but it's all I can think of! I hope you at least like it... :P) Nikki Kino


	2. Fuhrer Vic

_**Fuhrer Vic**_

_Faithful Fuhrer: Vic Mignogna  
Won best voice for Edward Elric  
Voiced some of our favorite characters:  
Dark, and Kurz, Edward and Kou!  
Voicing Fai, and hopefully Tamaki!  
Wonderful singer and awesome song-writer_

_Fuhrer Vic! Fuhrer Vic!  
The leader of our army!  
Fuhrer Vic! Fuhrer Vic!  
"Onward, Risembool Rangers!"_

_We fight the dreaded Plavis  
and his evil Miniskirt Army!  
We eat our yummy sour straws,  
and scarf our Milky Whey Darks!  
We win our battles of Risemball  
and send the MSA crying in terror!_

_Fuhrer Vic! Fuhrer Vic!  
The leader of our army!  
Fuhrer Vic! Fuhrer Vic!  
"Onward, Risembool Rangers!"_

_D.N. Angel, Full Metal Panic!  
Fullmetal Alchemist, and SaiYuki!  
Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
Just to name a few that  
our Fuhrer has voiced in  
or will be in the near future!_

_Fuhrer Vic! Fuhrer Vic!  
The leader of our awesome army!  
Fuhrer Vic! Fuhrer Vic!  
"Red Dawn! I Lobve my Rangers"_

_ PROUD Risembool Ranger member Nikki Kino_


	3. Blomps and Lobve

**Blomps and Lobve  
Private Nikki Kino  
**

* * *

We will never lose  
We are the mighty Risembool Rangers  
Vic Mignogna; He's our leader  
He lead's the way

We will conquer the Miniskirt Army  
and their evil leader, Plavis  
Red Dawn and Lobve to Vic  
Blomps to Rangers one and all

We are the best  
The Risembool Rangers  
All the way, through the fray!  
Never led astray! Vic Mignogna, Blomps and Lobve

You lead the way!  
RED DAWN!  
We Lobve you Fuhrer Vic!


	4. MSA, ALL THE WAY!

_**MSA! ALL THE WAY!**_

_MSA! All the way!  
Travis is our leader  
our leader!  
He'll never leave us!_

_For him I'll always wear a skirt  
I'll fight the Risembool Rangers  
Steal away all their Milkey Whey Darks  
And all their special Sour Straws!  
All for Fuhrer Travis Willingham_

_Edward Elric is going down!  
Kougaiji has met his match!  
Dark will forever be exposed to the light  
Kurz will locked away from girls!_

_For him I'll always wear a skirt  
I'll fight the Risembool Rangers  
Steal away all their Milkey Whey Darks  
And all their special Sour Straws!  
All for Fuhrer Travis Willingham_

_Fai will lose the final battle  
We'll steal Haruhi and make her a Skirt  
Broly's power will mean nothing!  
Our Fuhrer beat's them all!_

_For him I'll always wear a skirt  
I'll fight the Risembool Rangers  
Steal away all their Milkey Whey Darks  
And all their special Sour Straws!  
All for Fuhrer Travis Willingham_

_MSA! All the way!  
Travis is our leader  
our leader!  
He'll never leave us!_

_The game of dodgeball will no longer be shamed  
With the horred name of Risemball  
We will win and will rename it  
Skirtball! Skirtball!  
Fuhrer Travis leads the battle!_

_MSA! All the way!  
Travis is our leader  
our leader!  
He'll never leave us!_

_For him I'll always wear a skirt  
I'll fight the Risembool Rangers  
Steal away all their Milkey Whey Darks  
And all their special Sour Straws!  
All for Fuhrer Travis Willingham_

_-----------------------------------------  
I would like to thank a reviewer on for informing me that I had spelled Travis's name wrong. Willinghem... It's supposed to be spelled Willingham obviously. I'm terribly sorry to all MSA members. I may be a Risembool Ranger (not Miniskirt Ranger – just Risembool) but I still respect Travis._


	5. Ranger or Skirt

_Rangers or Skirts?_

Ever goes on the battle does  
Between Vic's Risembool Rangers  
and Travis's Miniskirt Army  
One side wears skirts  
The other wields sour straws

Risembool Rangers vs Miniskirt Army  
Who will win? Who will win?  
Who will win the final battle?

Each time draws back their weapons  
FIRE! Screams their respective leaders  
The dodgeballs have flown  
The battle cries have been heard  
As the smoke clears the people begin to wonder,

Risembool Rangers vs Miniskirt Army  
Who will win? Who will win?  
Who will win the final battle?

Retiring for the night to rest  
They clean their battle scars  
Getting ready for the next battle  
The next day dawns with a red sun  
Risembool Rangers or the MSA?

Risembool Rangers vs Miniskirt Army  
Who will win? Who will win?  
Who will win the final battle?

(((AN: here is a double ending!)))

Vic has won! Vic has won!  
We will now forever own the name,  
Risemball! Risemball! We have finally won!

Travis has won! Travis has won!  
We will now change the name forever,  
Skirtball! Skirtball! We have finally won!

-----------------------------------  
Oi... when I write RR/MSA songs they always end up as battle songs... XD  
Most the time.


End file.
